Harry Potter: Ride On!
by GaruAlpha
Summary: Arthur stumbled upon the wonders of comic conventions and falls in love with the things he saw there.
1. Chapter 1

**To clarify, neither Kamen Rider Wizard or Harry Potter belong to me.**

_April 19, 1992, Easter Day, Leeds, England_

Arthur Weasley was sitting at a small cafe in Leeds after handling yet another cursed teapot that had gotten into the hands of a Muggle. Sometimes it is almost like wizards do that deliberately because it is nearly a stereotypical call anymore.

As he is sipping his tea, he had to do a double take as he swore he saw Dumbledore in the most drab robes he had ever seen him in, followed by four children dressed in jerkins with bare, over sized feet.

Quickly making sure that nobody is paying particular attention to them, Arthur quickly shuffled over to "Dumbledore" before meekly asking, "Um, sir, might I ask what you are doing exactly?"

The elderly man, who was not Dumbledore, and apparently wasn't as elderly as he appeared, responded, "I am taking my kids to Easter Con, it's right up the road. Didn't you notice the lack of parking for several blocks?" All the kids behind him started nodding in unison, teeming with excitement.

The smallest child then burst out, "Kamen Rider Wizard is going to be there and everything!"

The child's dad just smiled and rubbed his head. "This one and his tokusatsu shows, he can't get enough of them."

Arthur, confused by many words he not only couldn't understand but couldn't begin to imagine their meaning, latched on to a phrase he COULD understand. "I get the wizard. Kamen Rider... What is a Kamen, and why would a wizard ride it?"

The man checked his watch, chuckling, and explained, "Kamen Rider is basically a kind of armored super hero, and Wizard is just the most recent one. Tokusatsu is just a type of Japanese tv show. It tends to have a lot of special effects, very flashy. We got to get going now, though. We don't want to be late." With that Gandalf and his hobbit cohort made off to the con.

Arthur at this point was trapped between confused and intrigued. So, with almost another twenty minutes left untill his break was over, he decided to go and investigate. After all, something Muggles know about that has the word wizard in it. Best to make sure that it couldn't possibly ruin the statue of secrecy, right?

The world Arthur saw was as magical to him as Hogwarts was to Muggleborns. The videos on the televisions were more surreal than anything he had ever seen. Depicted were creatures that could use the elements with ease, people that could punch and break concrete, machines the size of the largest buildings and so much more- he could barely handle it. He did keep his purpose in mind, though, and made sure to make his way to the Wizard panel, eventually.

The actors talking, while interesting in its own right, was not what his mind was focused on. He was focused on the television near them, playing scenes from the show itself. Arthur made a decision there. _"Well, with the Ford Angela being finished, I did need a new project."_

After the Q&amp;A was over, Arthur spent the rest of his day looking through all of the merchandise and other booths at the convention. He never did make it back to work that day.

Over the next couple of years, Arthur made it a goal to go to at least one or two conventions a year, sometimes bringing company, but more often than not by himself. The most obvious effect that this had was Arthur's time around Muggles, over time, corrected a lot of his misconceptions about how certain things worked or were pronounced. It was slightly embarrassing that some people thought he had a speech impediment for how he said "electricity."

During the time he spent working on his newest project, or as he dubbed it, the "Belt System," he wished he had started working on it years ago. While it wasn't as big as the Ford Angela, it was infinitely more challenging. For starters, he was trying to emulate specific abilities, as opposed to just adding on whatever features he thought would be nice. The other exciting thing was, it technically wasn't illegal. It was BASED on a Muggle concept, not made by enchanting one. So he could spend as much of his free time working on the theories and testing as he wanted to, and Molly couldn't complain about it too much.

The main reason he regretted not starting it sooner was because of all of the good it could have done. Had it been completed by the time Ginny had started her second year, he could have given it to Ronald, like he had originally intended, then he could have possibly stopped Peter from getting away. Then last year, and even though Harry wasn't his own son, he would have given it to the boy in a heart beat to help him survive the trials of the tournament. Now, he had finally completed it.

The question now, was what to do with it. He himself was to old to be jumping around with it. He couldn't give it to George without giving Fred one, and the reverse was also true. Percy, even if he was still talking to them, would call it silly. Ginny was too young and his precious little girl. Bill and Charley probably wouldn't use it either, just thinking it was an oddity he made. So, that left Ron.

Or, it should have left Ron, but there was also Harry. While not exactly one of his boys, he was still part of the family. Harry had a record for going out of his way for trying to save people, whilst dragging his son along for the ride more often than not, so he knew it would probably get used for its intended purpose. Not to mention with You-Know-Who being back, the boy would need every advantage he could get.

Ron on the other hand, was slightly less motivated. While when push came to shove, he would help those that needed it, he didn't actively try to help. If Arthur was completely honest with himself, Ron didn't try to do much of anything other than play chess.

With this all in mind, Arthur spent much of the following week thinking about what to do with the Belt System. That was until he heard about Harry being attacked by Dementors.

_August 12, 1995_

Harry had just been cleared of all charges, and was currently still walking towards Arthur.

"Harry! How did it go? Dumbledore didn't-"

"Cleared of all charges," Harry said as he closed the door behind him.

With a giant grin on his face, Arthur grabbed Harry by the shoulder and said, "That's great Harry, I knew you would be. Only an idiot would have thought you were really guilty." Arthur led Harry away whilst fiddling with something in his pocket as the door opened up behind them. "Now Harry, I have something I want to give you. I just want you to promise me one thing."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley as the man seemed to be a bag of nerves, even though he was still managing to walk, almost on auto-pilot. "What is it Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur took a black and gold hand shaped belt buckle out of the pocket he had been fidgeting with. "I want you to promise that you will always use what I am going to give you for good." Noticing the confused look on Harry's face, he elaborated, "What I am going to give you could be very dangerous in the wrong hands, Harry. I want you to use it to help and protect others. I know you have a bit of a 'saving people thing,' as you have shown over the years, and that's why I want you to have it. I want somebody with that kind of heart to use this. Can you promise that so long as you can, you will keep trying to save people Harry?"

Harry was slightly shocked by the conviction in Mr. Weasley's voice, and after a moment said the only thing he could. "I promise, Mr. Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry laid on his bed in Grimmauld Place, holding a black and gold hand shaped belt buckle in front of himself. This was the single most awesome gift he had ever gotten. There was no denying that. The thing was, he wasn't sure what to do with it exactly.

With the way his life had been, there wasn't a lack of opportunity to use it. After all, had he had it he could have used it every year since he entered the magical world. The question was _when_ to use it. Should he try to keep it secret like Arthur recommended on the way back, while he was explaining the basics? Should he actively search for problems to solve with it? That just seemed irresponsible to him. To a certain extent, this was a chance to fulfill a childhood dream of his. Who hadn't, at some point, dreamed of being a superhero? Never mind the fact that the Wizarding World granted him 'mythical hero' status, well, when it wasn't calling him a deluded attention seeker. With this, he might be able to be that hero, instead of stumbling through the danger that followed him around. Though Arthur did mention that using a wand with the "armor on," whatever that meant, would be near impossible, due to magical interference. So would whatever the armor gives be worth not having the ability to use his wand?

Harry mentally pondered, 'Wait, if this doesn't use a wand at all, does that mean the Ministry wouldn't be able to trace me with it?' while playing with a ring that looked like a smaller version of the belt, called the Driver On ring. 'Wish I had this when the dementors attacked. It might have saved me a lot of trouble.'

Ron walked in to their room and plopped down on his bed. "Hey mate, what ya got there?"

"Something your dad made; he gave it to me for my birthday, he said something about it being based on a Muggle television show." Harry responded while sitting up.

"That's kind of cool. What does it do, though?"

Harry pulled out the instructions and read them a bit. "According to the pamphlet your dad made, it summons some form of armor that lets me do things I normally couldn't."

"Things like what?"

After thinking for moment, Harry explained, "Well, remember those Muggle superheros I told you about? Somethings like that, from what I can tell. One suit of armor can make fire, one can let me sort of fly, one is super tough, and one can do things with water. That's what I took from the basic descriptions, at least."

Ron pulled a bit of sneer before asking, "Why did he give that to _you_?"

Harry rolled his eyes, at this point used to Ron's bouts of jealousy, and explained, "Well, with Voldemort trying to kill me and everyone around me, your father figured that I would probably get the best use out of it. If nothing else, I think he is hoping it will let me make it out of Hogwarts, at least."

Looking slightly sheepish at not thinking about the situation his friend was in, he said, "Yeah, that does make sense I suppose."

Harry then sat up and asked, "So, want to go and try it out? Your dad is down stairs and we can probably use an empty room to test it."

Ron was up in a second saying, "Let's go."

"Let me get this straight," Sirius said to Arthur, Harry, and Ron, once the finished explaining what they wanted to use an empty room for. "You want to use an empty room to test out some form of device you made, that may or may not set things on fire, cause explosions, and otherwise cause massive amounts of damage?" After they all nodded, he just stood up and said, "Okay, I think my dad had the basement warded against that kind of thing." He grinned broadly. "It can't be any worse than what the twins get up to."

Arthur peaked his eyebrows, trying to decide whether or not he should be concerned. Ron and Harry beamed. They had no idea what the twins were up to, but Harry knew that it sounded like the twins were putting his Tri-Wizard prize money to good use.

Sirius continued, "So, assuming there isn't anything dangerous down there, you can test it out there." He led the way to his basement, and with silent Lumos spell, took a look around before telling them it was clear to come down.

After they spent a moment or two looking around for any magical pests, Arthur started to get hyped up, wanting to see his creation in action.

"Well, better get started, Harry. Arthur looks like a kid waiting to open his Christmas presents," Sirius said with a smirk.

After consulting the pamphlet that he had on the Belt System, Harry took a deep breath, put his left hand wearing the ring that matched his belt, and said, "Driver On."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! For anyone wondering how Kamen Rider Wizard existed back in 1993, it is simple, that's when it came out in this world. It is a different world than ours, so some things would be different is one way I can explain it, or by simply saying that I chose it that way for convenience, whichever you prefer. Now, please, enjoy this new chapter.**

_August 31st, 1995_

Things around Grimmauld Place had been relatively quiet, in spite of Harry's new "toy" that he had spent most of his free time practicing with (when Hermione wasn't hounding him about his homework.)

The twins had had the misfortune of walking in on Harry experimenting with some of the rings once, leading to them both getting slightly singed, and had since made sure to check if he was down there, so as to avoid further accidents.

Sirius had also gotten a burst of energy from seeing the device at work that once night and had started using some of his Marauder spirit to help others around the house. He may or may not have caused more mischief than help sometimes, but the twins were absolutely loving having one of their idols assisting them in making new inventions. He had even started a project or two of his own that he was trying to keep quiet from everyone else.

Then came the day that everyone's Hogwart's letters came.

Ron and Hermione had both been made prefect, and Harry was surprisingly okay with that. After all, it made Ron markedly less put out about the whole Ring System thing. At one point, he might have been moping over the fact that the only thing he could ever do better than Ron and Hermione was fly. Now in addition to that, he could add being a real live superhero, even if he hadn't gotten the chance to do so yet. He was pretty sure he could pull it off though after all of his practicing. Though he would be the first to admit that he didn't have the first idea of how to fight hand to hand or with a sword, he was pretty proud of his accuracy with the gun part of the system and some of the "spell rings."

_September 1st, 1995_

As Harry was sitting in the grand hall, he spaced out, thinking about how this year was going to be instead of listening to the Sorting Hat's song. He was pondering mostly over his lack of ample opportunities to practice with the Belt System now that he was in school. As his mind and eyes wondered, he noticed Sir Nicholas floating alongside the table, and took note of a scabbard on his belt. '_Sir Nicholas was a knight during his life, maybe he would be willing to teach me the basics if I ask him,' _Harry thought thought to himself. Harry's mind wandered back to the Sorting Hat during the final lines of its song.

_...deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_A hope comes from this hall_

_A hero who shall stop the fall_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Ron and Hermione were commenting on the hat's new song, but he was now paying attention to the new first years, wondering if there was anybody interesting being sorted this year.

Soon that came to an end, and with that the start of the actual feast. Once the stomachs of the students had been filled, the tables cleared themselves for Dumbledore to speak once again. His speech went similar to previous years, with the only real divergence being the mention of the change of staff, Professors Grubby-Plank, and Umbridge, at which point, Umbridge decided it was an appropriate time to interrupt the Headmaster.

During her speech, Harry spent most of his effort trying to stay awake. A side affect of the suit, as they found out from him using it, was that it was very energy intensive. As a result, Harry had found himself significantly more mellowed out and with almost no excess energy to really get mad. Sirius had even accused him of acting like a hippy once or twice. Even in his half asleep state, though, he was still able to understand what Umbridge was saying. Basically, she said, 'Some things were staying, some things were going, and that the Ministry was going to interfere all the way.' Never a good motto for keeping everything as sane as it ever is at Hogwarts.

After the speeches were done, the students were dismissed to their dorms. Harry went on without Hermione and Ron, knowing that they had to help the first years get to the common room. On his way out of the Great Hall, he noticed Sir Nicholas floating off to the side, watching the students along side some of the other ghosts. Harry approached the friendly ghost before asking him, "Sir Nicholas, could I ask you a small favor?"

"Of course, what is it you need?" Sir Nicholas responded, happy to be able to help.

"I have come into the possession of a unique sword, and would like to learn to use it. Since you were a knight when you were alive, I thought you might be able to explain the basics to me sometime," Harry told the ghost.

Ecstatic, Nicholas responded, "A truly noble endeavor! Might I inquire as to why now, though?"

Slightly sheepish, Harry explained, "Well, with what happened at the end of last year, I figured it might be best to have alternatives. My thoughts being that a normal wizard knows how to fight another wand user, but might not know how to fend off a sword. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean. My old blade saved the lives of many more than once for that exact reason." The ghost answered, his mind reliving those days. "Very well, I would be honored to assist you in your venture, young one. Just let me know when and where, and I shall be at your disposal."

Grinning like a mad man, Harry thanked the ghost before heading off to Gryffindor Tower to get settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had started off pretty well, all things considered. Yeah, Seamus had been a bit of an idiot last night, but that was his own problem. His friends believed him and that was enough. This morning though was pretty good. Binns had been dull as always, but Harry had been able to take a small nap. Potions had even been tolerable since he got his potion right. Once one sets themselves on fire because they didn't read the instruction correctly, they tend to double or triple check directions. Heck, he even got to talk to Cho for a moment without looking like an idiot! That is, before Ron ruined it by being a git about Quidditch.

Defense though, is where things went to heck. The class started off with the toad-like woman instructing them to put away their wands, never a good sign. Assigned reading isn't exactly a bad thing, but in a classroom, there should at least be discussion, if not practical application. It is something you tell the students to do on their own time so that you can actually expand upon and explain it in class. Then the statement that a person should be able to cast a spell on the first try just by reading the theory? That there is a load and she should know it. They were in Fifth Year, and it still takes even Hermione a couple of tries to get a spell to work properly, not something that would be acceptable for their OWLs. With all of this in mind, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked him in her sickly sweet tone, ignoring the hands and questions of several students to do so.

"So, if I am to understand correctly, you believe us capable of all using a spell we had only read about on the spot whilst under stress for the exams, correct?" he asked in as neutral a tone as he could manage. Normally, he wouldn't be able to stay this calm, but using the Ring System helped him burn a lot of excess energy, which, mellowed him out quite a bit.

Smiling, she responded, "Why, yes, there is no reason none of you shouldn't be able to do so."

"I see. Silly question, but a person as qualified as you knows about a plethora of defensive spells, correct?" Harry asked, only barely managing to make it sound as a form of praise.

"Why, yes, that's exactly why the Minister chose me to teach this class," She responded, enjoying the 'compliment.'

"Then you know all about the Patronus Charm, correct?" he asked, his trap set.

"But of course I do." She responded, now wary of where this was going.

"Can you cast the charm professor?" And the trap was sprung.

Fidgeting, she responded, "I have never, uh, had the need to cast such a spell. As you know, all Dementors are under Ministry control, so there is no reason for me to be able to cast such a spell."

"Well, why not cast it right now then?" He asked.

The professor could now see the trap. "Mr. Potter, there is no reason to cast such a spell. Why would I cast such a spell if it is not specifically needed?" she tried, hoping to evade this word trap.

"Well, yes, that's true Madam, but, would it not be a great example to prove the exact point you were trying to make earlier? If you could cast such a complex piece of magic after having only read about it, would probably put the worries of the class to rest." Harry said, a smirk sneaking on to his face.

Furious, Umbridge almost yelled, "Now, see here Mr. Potter, I will not allow you to sit there and question my methods."

Hands raised in surrender, Harry responded, "I apologize professor. I just thought with all of the skeptics currently in the room, claiming that your methods aren't effective, I though you might have appreciated a way to prove to them your point."

Looking around the classroom, she realized that her credibility to the class hinged on the outcome of this conversation. Clearing her throat, she straightened up and said, "Very well then." She pulled her stubby wand out, and after a moment of preparing herself mentally, raised it and said, "Expecto Patronum."

Only a pearly wisp of mist left her wand in response.

The strained look of 'victory' covered Umbridge's face as she explained, "See class? That would be sufficient in order to repel a dementor."

Harry though gave her no room. "Not to question you, but I know for a fact that is only the first stage of the Patronus charm. A fully mastered Patronus takes the form of a corporeal animal." Harry then palmed his wand under the desk before continuing, "A properly performed Patronus should look more like this." Umbridge tried to tell him to stop as he raised his wand, but it was too late. "Expecto Patronum." Prongs then pranced around the room, careful to not hit any of the desks or students in the small classroom. Harry though, couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. "I believe it took me several weeks to learn to be able to do that, instead of the wisps like you produced. Practice makes perfect though, as they say."

At this point Umbridge looked a color of red reminiscent of Uncle Vernon and was shaking with rage. "Detention, Mr. Potter. Tomorrow afternoon at five for refusing to listen to instructions and using your wand."

Harry wanted to yell. Merlin did he ever want to, but he knew that it would just lead to him having more detention, so he would take his victory and his loss for now. So for now, he held his tongue.

Class carried on after that without much happening. Umbridge did realize, though, that Patronus marked the end of her credibility. So, now she needed a new strategy to deal with the troublemakers inside of this school.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was, despite what he would tell anyone else, sulking. Yeah, he had managed to win a small victory, but now he had to deal with detention on only the second day of class. Which led to Harry currently walking back to the Common Room with Ron and Hermione. The whole way, Hermione was calling him irresponsible. Ron, though, kept saying, "That was so wicked," in regards to how he told off Umbridge.

Eventually, he did get tired of their commenting, and asked, "Can we please drop it, guys? I already have to deal with detention on the second day of classes now, as it is. Let's just go and do our homework. I still want to try and find someplace to practice tonight if we have enough free time."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last comment and said, "I honestly do not understand your obsession with messing with that thing. If you applied yourself that much to your studies, you would get straight O's."

Harry shrugged noncommittally in response. "I don't know what to tell you. I enjoy it, just like you like studying and Ron enjoys chess."

Once they were sitting on some of the couches and started relaxing, Ron asked, "What do you figure she will have you do for detention?"

Harry shrugged while reading his textbook. "No idea. She'll probably make me write lines or something. That or send me to Filch."

How right he was.

The next evening, Harry stood in front of Umbridge's office, collecting himself before he had to enter. After a moment he knocked on the door. Almost immediately he could hear the response of the room's occupant, "Come in," in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Harry entered the office slowly, almost expecting to be attacked. The Professor sat at her desk, looking through paperwork without even looking up from her work she said, "Take a seat," while pointing to a desk in the room that, like everything else, was covered in far too much lace and pink. "Tonight, you will be writing lines. You will use the pen provided and you are to write 'I will respect my betters.'"

When no more information seemed to be forth coming, Harry asked, "How many times Professor?"

A smirk on her face, Umbridge responded, "Oh, just until the message sinks in."

Harry then turned to the desk and sat down, before realizing that there was no ink. "Um, Professor, there is no ink."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My quill is quite special and doesn't require any." The toad-like woman responded, a full smile now on her face.

Harry took the quill, not quite sure where this was going, but went along with it anyway. He wrote out "I shall respect my betters," and had to drop the quill do to the pain that seared across the back of his hand. He looked and say the words "I shall respect my betters" mirrored on his hand, just as he had wrote it on the parchment. He shot out of his chair and turned to the woman at the desk, who's smile was now threatening to split her face. She asked, "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before asking, "Does that quill write by using my blood Professor?" He was at this point just trying to remain calm.

"Why yes, it does. I always felt that a little pain goes a long way to get a point across, don't you, Mr. Potter?" She answered, now fully turned towards him.

Harry's mind was flying a mile a minute, thinking of a way to get out of this situation. That was, until he remembered something Arthur had mentioned about magical artifacts, when he had asked if the Belt broke any laws.

"_There are many kinds of illegal magical artifacts. Most are considered dark, but not all." Arthur had said._

"_When is an artifact specifically dark?" Harry asked, curious to the difference._

_After a moment of thought, Arthur explained, "There is no strict rules really, but more like guidelines. Most spells with great draw backs or danger, like Fiendfyre are considered dark, but that isn't all. Any form of torture spell is of course dark. It is slightly easier for objects. Anything that requires any form of sacrifice, or has murderous intent, is almost always dark, with few exceptions."_

With this in mind, Harry responded, "No, Professor," before turning back around and sitting down. He grit his teeth and continued writing, slowly so as to mitigate damage to his hand, while he tried to think of how to get this quill to another Professor so they could do something about it. Then he remembered the Copy Ring. The only problem was the fact that it would announce "Copy" when he used it. This was a risk he was willing to take. Bunching up his robes slightly with his left hand while he continued to write, he got it so he could access the belt before digging through his pockets for the correct ring by feeling alone. After almost five minutes, he finally found what he thought was the correct one. Taking a look at the ring without lifting it up, he glanced down and confirmed that it was the Copy Ring. Now, he just needed a way to use the rings without he noticing.

Almost like divine intervention, there was a loud crash outside her door and the cackling of the local poltergeist. Several of the kitten plates around the room fell off of their mounts and had Umbridge standing up in a moment. With a few flicks of her wand, she repaired her belongings and stormed out the door, yelling at the poltergeist. Taking advantage of the distraction, he put the ring on his hand and put it to his belt, while holding the quill. A robotic voice came from the belt that said, "Copy, puh-lease." A ruinic circle appeared around the quill and right next to it. The first circle "scanned" the quill while the second made a copy of the quill as it was scanned. His plan finished, made a mental note to thank Peeves later, and he continued his detention, though slightly less angry than when he started.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at breakfast, Harry had a grin plastered to his face. It had gotten to the point that Hermione was wondering if was okay. When questioned, he only gave a cryptic "Just waiting."

Almost half way through lunch, the moment Harry had been waiting for finally happened. In through the doors of the Great Hall strode a stern looking wizard in an auror uniform, that walked straight up to the faculty table.

Once in front of Umbridge, he looked up to her and told her, "Madam Umbridge, you have been charged with the possession of a dark artifact and the use of said artifact on a minor. I must ask that you come with me."

"Surely, you're mistaken. What reason could I possibly have for possessing such an item?" She responded, trying to deflect from the issue at hand.

"That is not for me to say, Madam Umridge, I am just following orders. Will you come willingly, or am I going to be forced to use force?"

At this, the toad-like woman turned a shade of purple that would have looked at home on Vernon Dursley. "See here, you will desist this ridiculousness this instant, or I will be making sure you have no job by this time tomorrow."

"I was warned that you might respond like this. I was told to hand you this letter from Minister Fudge if you were unwilling to cooperate." With that, he handed her a parchment with the Ministerial seal on it.

As Umbridge read through the paper, her face got paler and paler, until her head dropped, stood up, and walked over to the auror, who then walked her out.

The entire time, the smile never left Harry's face.

"Come on mate, tell us how you did it." Ron pestered for the twelfth time.

"Now Ron, if I just told you, what fun would it be making you guess if I just gave you the answer?"

For the last ten minutes, Ron had been trying to figure out how Harry had managed to get the ministry to actually do something about the toad, and Ron had come up with quite a few ideas, ranging from blackmail to mind control, but Harry was simply having too much fun making his friend guess to just tell him.

"Well, regardless of how Harry did it, maybe now we might get a half-decent professor to teach us." Hermione added in.

"Yeah, 'til then though, I'm gonna enjoy our free periods. It's not like they could get a replacement in just one day, right?" Ron said cheerily.

Despite Umbridge having only left that morning, it had already been confirmed by Susan Bones that Umbridge would be spending at least six months in Azkaban, and not be allowed to supervise children in a professional capacity ever again. And that was all with her pleading guilty once the evidence had been shown to her and Fudge had made it clear he was cutting ties with her.

"Really Ronald, you shouldn't just goof off, this is our OWL year. You should use the free time to read on your own so that you can be ready once classes pick back up." She reprimanded him.

"She's right, Ron, with all that's going on, it can't hurt to be prepared." Harry butted in, seeing Ron getting ready to put his foot in his mouth. "So do you think whoever replaces her will be as big of a Ministry drone as her?"

"Not possible mate, that just isn't possible."

"Good afternoon class, after the unpleasantness with Ms. Umbridge, I have been chosen by the minister to take over and make sure you receive the best education possible, as defined by the ministry guidelines." Percy Weasley said from the front of the Defense classroom, which had already been redecorated and was now much more Spartan that before, since he had not yet had time to add his own personal affects at to the room yet.

Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I take it back, they found a bigger drone."

"No talking in class!"


	7. Chapter 7

_The previous night at the ministry._

Madam Bones was finishing up a her last bit of paperwork, when another letter added itself to her in-box. Sighing in resignation of never being truly down with work, she picked up the letter and, after scanning it to make sure it was safe, opened it up.

_Director Bones, it had been brought to my attention that one Dolores Umbridge was in possession of a dark artifact, and that she was using it on students at Hogwarts. I say had, because enclosed, you will find the mentioned item. I managed to acquire it shortly before sending this letter to you post haste to make sure that she wouldn't have the opportunity to use it on any more students. You will find on it the finger prints of, at the very least, her and her most recent detention student, Harry Potter, and I would not be surprised if are there prints from each student that she has given detention up to this point. I hope that this will be sufficient for you to open up an investigation and bring charges up against her for such a foul act._

_Best of luck, _

_A Concerned Citizen_

Bones's first response was to determine what the object was, so with that in mind, she casted a few identification spells on the quill, her face getting angrier and angrier after each spell, before snatching up the offending object, and storming out of her office towards Fudge's office. There was going to be blood spilt tonight, now it was just a matter of whose.

Without even knocking, Bones barged into Fudge's office.

Startled, the Minster asked, "What is the matter, Amelia, that you're storming into my office at this hour?"

Holding up the blood quill in her gloved hand, she said with barely restrained anger, "This Quill, sir."

"What about it, Amelia?" he asked, curious.

"Besides the fact that forcefully takes the blood of the writer through the back of their hand, leaving a scar in the shape of what they wrote? It's your Undersecretary's," she accused, leveling him with a glare.

Fudge stared at it for a long moment before enquiring, "And how have you come to be in possession of it, if that's true?"

"Apparently, an anonymous source found out that she was having students use it for detention, and took it from her so that she could no longer use it, before sending it to me so that it could be handled correctly. I have already confirmed that it has her magical signature on it, which means she must have owned it for some time already, and also confirmed at least three other separate signatures, which were probably people that have used it recently," she debriefed.

Fudge focused for a moment, contemplating his choices. Amelia, he knew, wouldn't let this go, not with her niece going to that school, too. He had told Umbridge to use whatever means she felt necessary to control the student body and make them fall into their way of thinking, but this was too much. He needed to determine, at this point, if would be worth protecting her, or if he would be best served cutting his ties and trying with another individual, ideally one with some guile. No, Umbridge was a lost cause, she had gone too far, and gotten caught. She was on her own.

That did leave the question, though, of who was loyal enough to follow his orders to control what went on in Hogwarts, but smart enough to be subtle about it. One name came to mind. A young up-and-comer who had seemed to be quite bright.

Coming out of his contemplation, he looked to Amelia, and told her, "Arrest her. I'll give you a letter for her that should garner her cooperation. Whilst you go and do the necessary paperwork, would you mind telling my secretary to fetch Percy Weasely for me?"

Percy was just finishing up putting away all of the files that had been pulled throughout the day, when a memo plane glided to him. Opening it up a grin split his face. The Minister was asking for him. His hard work had finally been noticed, he had been asked for by name!

With no small amount of swagger in his step, he made his way over to find out what his important task was. In his head played daydreams of reorganizing the filing system, rewriting protocols, and many other equally great tasks.

Walking up to the Minister's door, he announced his presence, "You called for me sir?"

Fudge smiled at the eager employee. "Tell me Percy, how would you like to be sent on a very important long term task for the Ministry, and mold the minds of the future?" With no further answer than Percy's smile, Fudge began to describe the job that needed to be done. For the betterment of the The Wizarding World, of course.

Percy had quite a few fond memories of being in the Headmaster's office before on prefect and Head Boy business and now he was back, but as a teacher. Fudge had trusted him with making sure that the next generation weren't to fall for the poisoned words of the alarmists trying to claim Voldemort's return. Ridiculous. If the Ministry said he was dead, well, he was dead, simple as that.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk as Percy was, to be blunt, preening under the attention. Mr. Weasley had been a great student, and though he had a tendency to follow authority blindly, he was still a good lad. Hopefully by working here, he might finally start speaking with family again. Seeing as he would be teaching four of them, it would be a little far fetched to think that he would get away without talking to any of them.

Once Percy had wound down from his speech of bettering the students, Dumbledore was finally able to ask, "Very good, Mr. Weasley. Just to make sure, before I send you off to prepare your classroom, do you have a class plan already put together, or will you be needing time to pull that together before you can begin teaching?"

Percy, at this point, realized that he didn't yet have a lesson plan or anything of the like. "I might need a day or two before I have that ready, to be honest," he admitted sheepishly.

Seeing an opportunity, Dumbledore took it, "Well, I have nothing planned for a few hours, if you would like to pull upon my experience to help write up your plans. Maybe, between the two of us we can make a Defense course that we could actually be proud of."

Percy pondered over the idea for a moment before deciding that even if Dumbledore tried to add in something that the Ministry might not want, he would get final say anyway, he agreed to the help, hoping to set all of his Defense teachers to shame.

It took them three hours, but by the time they were done, neither could have been happier with the lesson plans. Dumbledore would be happy because the students would actually get a decent education it seemed. Percy was satisfied because there was nothing being covered that could be considered bad publicity for the Ministry, while still preparing the students for their OWLs and NEWTs. With that out of the way, they parted ways so that they could attend to their other duties.

It was less than twenty four hours since Umbridge had been sacked, and already, Percy was ready for his first classes. Since classes had already started for the day, it had been decided that he would leave them canceled for today, and then just start tomorrow, while using today to review the book that had been chosen by his predecessor. It took a full twenty minutes before he realized that it was a load of garbage and wrote a letter to the Minister about the choice of book. With any luck he might be able to get him to help foot the bill for replacement books under the guise of "apologizing for the deliberate attempt of sabotage by Umbridge."

With that all in mind, he prepared his class room for his first class.

_Present_

"No talking in class!" Percy exclaimed, seeing Ronald whispering to Harry. "If you can't control your mouth, I will assign seats so as to prevent unnecessary conversation. Now, as I was trying to say, after a review of your previous teacher's lesson and book choice, I have decided that we would be best off treating this is if it's your first defense class of the year. That being said, I hope you're all ready for one of the most grueling years of class you have ever had. We have a lot to catch up on." The part that made it the worst to the students wasn't that this was said as a threat, because it was just stated as fact.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was, dare he say it, optimistic about Percy teaching. He clearly had a good grasp of what they needed to know, explained it, and actually let them ask relevant questions while showing what the end product should look like. So, all and all, a normal, not crazy, teacher.

That wasn't the only good thing, though. He had also thought of a place for Sir Nicholas to teach him, and he was pretty certain the ghost would love it.

Approaching said ghost, without giving him a chance to even greet him, Harry asked, "How would you feel about holding our lessons in the Chamber of Secrets?"

The ghost's elated face was all the more answer that Harry needed.

-…-…-

Sir Nicholas had seen many things since he had died, all those centuries ago, many had been very great and surprising. Truth be told, the Chamber of Secrets didn't really live up to the stories. While, yes, it had housed the largest Basilisk on record, once that had died, it was a giant set of empty rooms that nobody could get to without being a Parsletongue. Very underwhelming. It was secluded enough, though, to keep Harry's lessons secret, and with the right assistance, he could have this place set up just right for Harry to practice.

Turning to Harry, he told him "This will be perfect. We just need to get a a few things to teach you with. Any ideas on how to transport the equipment we would need here?"

Harry thought a moment before answering, "Only one idea comes to mind. Dobby!"

With a crack, said elf appeared before the two of them, "The Great Master Harry Potter be needing Dobby?"

Harry turned to the ghost and asked, "Would that work?"

Sir Nicholas just started thinking about all the things that he would need the excitable elf to get to have his young protege reach his goals of learning the blade.

-...-...-

Like that, life went by for a while. Both Sir Nicholas and Percy showed that they were competent teachers, with Harry learning more than he could have hoped. Though, he did learn that the most important rule of sword fighting was, more often than not, a way to deflect spells when in a magical duel until one could get close enough to their opponent to make them drop their wand or blatantly destroy it.

The school year actually managed to go pretty well all thing considering. That is until mid-December.

-...-...-

Harry was slithering through a hallway reminiscent of the Ministry. He was looking for something. He couldn't remember what, but he knew it was important. He knew that he was there, but it wasn't him. He saw a man in front of a door. Arthur? He lunged, sinking his fangs in.

Harry, now in his own body, shot out of bed. Panicking, he grabbed his chain of rings, and fumbled around for a few specific rings. In order he used, Driver On, making his little belt buckle expand to its full size. Next, he used the Flame Ring. A runic circle of flames appeared before him (he had thankfully managed to talk Arthur into taking the sound effects largely out of the transformations) that he quickly stepped through, now standing in the Flame Wizard armor. The armor, comprised of: a gem helmet, armor plates that interlocked with fabric in between, and a duster jacket, all in red, accented in gold. He slipped on the Teleport Ring. He had seen the hallway as if he had been there. That should be enough to get him there if he used the ring, but Mr. Weasley had told him that this ring was slightly temperamental and he might splinch himself if he wasn't careful when visualizing where he wanted to go.

Taking a deep breath he scanned the ring. "Teleport, puh-lease!"

The next thing Harry knew, he was in what felt like the single most unpleasant floo trip he had ever been on, before he found himself standing in the hallway from his dream. From when he woke up until now had been less than a minute, so the snake from his dream was still there, slithering around the groaning body of Arthur. Acting quickly, he grabbed his gun blade, and fired at the large reptile. Nagini, for that was the snake, recoiled from the bullets, but they didn't seem to hurt her as much as they should have. She reared up then and snapped at Harry. Thankfully, the bracers were enough protection that her fangs couldn't pierce. With a flick of his wrist, he changed over to sword mode, and slashed through the snake's body while it was still thrashing on his arm. The snake didn't let go, even in death, with its jaw locked on to him.

The black smoke of Voldemort's soul fragments billowed forth from the snake and was absorbed by the belt. This was unnoticed by Harry as he raced over to Arthur and quickly picked the man up, placing him over his shoulder. With a quick prayer that it would work, he scanned the Teleport Ring again before disappearing in a flash of light.


	9. Chapter 9

In front of Saint Mungo's, a bright flash of light signaled the arrival of Harry and Arthur. The elderly man was holding onto his broken ribs, moaning in pain. Harry wasted no time in barging through the front doors of the hospital.

The next hour was nothing more than a a blur for Harry once a he handed Arthur over to the doctors. He never transformed back, it not even having occurred to him.

Harry looked at the father of his best friend. The person who had had faith in him to give him this armor. One of the few adults he actually respected in his life. And Harry had just saved his life. This is what this armor was for, just like Mr. Weasley had said. Now that he was certain that Arthur was going to live, Harry decided that he had done his job for the night, and should probably let the others know what had happened.

Harry stepped outside of the hospital and once again made use of the Teleportation Ring to return to Hogwarts with a single step. Harry decided that informing Dumbledore first would probably be his best bet, and proceeded over to the Headmaster's office.

Voldemort was infuriated. Nagini, his familiar and Horcrux, was dead. Dead at the hands of some armored fool that would soon regret angering him. He had sent for Lucius once his initial rage had died down, and had the man use his connections for find out who the man in the red armor was, or where he was located. That had been almost three hours ago.

It was almost eight in the morning, when Lucius knocked on his master's door.

"Tell me, what news do you have?" Voldemort asked from his throne.

Kneeling, Lucius explained, "No one knows who the armored man was. All that they knew was that he brought Weasley to the hospital once your familiar had attacked him, and he sat there, talking to nobody. Once the man was stable, he left without a word."

Voldemort mulled over the information for a moment, thinking how best to approach this new...inconvenience. Clearly, a message had to be sent, but what? To play his hand too early would mean that he would be discovered before he was ready. The ease with which they had destroyed Nagini was too unsettling to ignore. His mind made up, he directed Lucius, "I need you to arrange an attack on St. Mungo's. Try to draw this masked person into the open, and make sure he can never interfere with my plans again. Am I clear?"

Bowing, the Malfoy patriarch responded, "Yes, my Lord," before backing out of the room to gather a team for his task. The whole time, he felt a sense of dread at his newest mission.

It was almost ten in the morning at St. Mungo's, where most of the Weasley children, Hermione, and Harry sat in the waiting area. Arthur had been cleared for visitors less than an hour ago, with only two people at a time seeing him, in addition to Mrs. Weasley who refused to leave his side. Fred, George, and even Percy had already all gone in to see him. Ginny and Ron had gone in ten minutes ago, but the news seemed to be all around good. He would make a full recovery, given time, and was mostly tired now.

Eventually, Ron and Ginny joined the rest. "He says he wants to talk to you, mate." Ron said, motioning to Harry.

Harry entered the room to see Arthur lying down, still somewhat in pain, with Mrs. Weasley hovering over him. "Harry! Good to see you. Dear, would you leave for a moment. I need to talk to Harry about something." After a moment of being conflicted, Molly nodded before walking out to the hallway. "I take it that a certain masked rider might have come to my rescue last night?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, slighted embarrassed at the attention.

"Might I ask how you knew I needed the help?" Arthur asked, a small smirk on his face at Harry's modesty.

After a moment of contemplation, Harry admitted, "Because I could see the snake attacking you, sir. I literally saw the attack from the snake's eyes. I don't know why, but I just knew that it couldn't have just been a dream, so I panicked and used the Teleport Ring to save you." After that, Harry rambled on, describing the events between him waking up and now, while Arthur just listened as he spilled it all out.

"What about the snake?" Arthur asked, once Harry finished.

Confused, Harry responded, "What do you mean sir? It's dead."

"But what about its body? Is there just a giant snake corpse laying in some hall in the Ministry for somebody to stumble over?" Arthur elaborated, slightly amused at the thought.

Before Harry could respond, there was a loud commotion from near the hospital entrance accompanied with yelling and screaming. St. Mungo's was under attack.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stuck his head outside of the room quickly to see what was going on with the rest of the hospital. He found witches and wizards panicking, screaming about Death Eaters attacking the hospital. He turned back to Arthur to tell him he was going, only to be cut off by the bed ridden man.

"Go, do your 'saving people thing'," Arthur said, a grin on his face.

Harry didn't hesitate and transformed into the Earth Wizard form. He now stood in a black trench coat with armor plating over select parts of his body. The plating was a combination of black, yellows and silver, leaving his face looking like a giant gem. "Stay safe, Arthur," he shot over his shoulder before running out of the room.

Stepping out in to the reception area, he could see several wizards hiding behind whatever cover they could find, as Death Eaters threw curses at the patients, healers, and family members with abandon.

One of the Death Eaters saw Harry and yelled, "There he is, get him!" Before throwing his own spells at Harry.

At this point, Harry was happy he had spent so much time over the summer practicing, not to mention his practice with Sir Nicholas. A blasting hex came flying at him, which he deflected over his shoulder with his blade, whilst spinning out of the way of a nasty looking purple curse. Not getting any time to stop, he had to bring his blade back down to fling a bolt of red down towards the ground. Seeing that all of the Death Eaters now had their attention on him, he slipped a new ring on to his hand and scanned his belt mid dodge. "Defend, please," rang from the belt as Harry held out his hand towards the Death Eaters, summoning a wall of earth between him and them.

Not waiting for Harry to show himself, the Wizards started throwing Bombarda after Bombarda at the wall, trying to bring it down on his head. When the wall had been reduced to rubble, they walked up to search for the body, to only find a hole in the ground.

"The heck?" the one that had originally spotted Harry asked his companions. A sickening crunch could be heard, as he was flung forward from a punch from Harry. The other three turned towards the Masked Rider, before brandishing their wands at him.

Not giving them a chance, Harry grabbed the closest one's wand wrist and twisted it, forcing them to drop their wand. The other two were careful with their spells, slightly worried about hitting their own, but that moment of hesitation was all that Harry needed. His sword came up fast, cutting through the wand, causing a small explosion from the in-progress spell, which led to the last Death Eater covering their face, losing sight of Harry. That was more than long enough for Harry to deliver a back hand to the man's face, sending him flying.

Groaning in pain, the one who had his wand cut ground out, "Who are you?"

Turning fully towards the downed Death Eater, the mysterious man responded, "Kamen Rider, Wizard," before knocking him out.

Harry stood there, panting slightly, not really sure of what had just happened. He knew he had improved strength with the armor, and he knew that the sword was sharp but... This was more than he would have ever guessed. His blood pumping, all he could think was, 'I could get used to this,' before making his getaway to try and turn back without being seen.

Arthur might have been a bit insistent on him having a "secret identity."


End file.
